1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to light diffusers for illuminating environments or objects and methods of manufacturing light diffusers.
2. Background Information
Light sources used for illumination typically require diffusers to diffuse or to spread out or to scatter the light to produce soft light, which generally cast shadows with no edges or soft edges as opposed to sharp edges. For example, in photography, soft light is used to reduce visibility of wrinkles for people to achieve a more youthful look.
Typical diffusers are hazy in appearance, or the diffusers are opaque or non-transparent. That is, an observer cannot see objects clearly through a typical diffuser. Typical diffusers may include for example, ground glass diffusers, TEFLON® (polytetrafluoroethylene or PTFE) diffusers, holographic diffusers, opal glass diffusers, and greyed glass diffusers. Because such diffusers are not transparent, their presence in the view of observers may seem distracting and unpleasant.
Therefore, a transparent diffuser that can provide higher efficiency of lighting and a more pleasant transparent view may be beneficial and is needed.